Song-Shot: Hakuna Ma-whatsit
by DragonQueen103
Summary: Kinda-sorta sequel to 'Lion Around'. Corey has been busting his chops all day trying to write some half-decedent lyrics. So, to cheer Corey up, Kin and Kon bring back a classic song to rid Corey of his worries.


**Hello internet! New lion king song-shot for ya'll! I will be posting more of these, so be on the lookout! **

**I OWN NOTHING! **

Corey let out a frustrated growl and snapped his pencil in half. This was the ninth pencil he'd snapped today, Kin handed him another while shaking his head. Kon returned from emptying the wastepaper basket, a blank, board expression on his face.

"Are you ready to call it a day yet, Core?" asked Kin, "You've been writing all afternoon, you need a break…"

"NO," snapped Corey, slamming the pencil onto the paper, breaking the tip in the process, "I'm going to keep trying, until I've written at least _one line_ of a song!"

Kin and Kon exchanged worried expressions. Ever since Laney had left the groj about three hours ago, Corey had been hell-bent on writing some lyrics of his own. So far, neither Kin nor Kon could figure out why.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Corey, snapping the last pencil, "WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!"

Kin put his hand on Corey's shoulder, "Just breathe Core, let it go!"

Kon whispered to the author, "We don't have to sing that, right?"

No Kon, you don't have to sing that.

"Thank-you!" Kon returned his attention to the now weeping Corey, "Relax Core! I'm sure you'll be able to figure out how to write lyrics eventually, you just need to calm down!"

"BUT WHEN?" wailed Corey, slamming his head on the table.

"I think you need to let off some steam," sighed Kin, patting Corey on the back.

Corey mumbled something, inaudible because his head was flat on the desk.

"What?" asked Kon, moving a bit closer.

Corey lifted his head, "Maybe you're right," his head flopped back down again.

After a minute or two of uncomfortable silence, Corey stood up and started pacing.

"Just one line! Is that too much to ask? To be able to write ONE FLIPPIN' LINE?!"

"COREY RIFFIN!" snapped Kin, getting right in his face, "WILL YOU JUST CALM DOWN!"

Kon agreed, "Yeah! If you keep worrying about this, you'll never learn to do it!"

"But what do I do until then?" grunted Corey, "Pretend that everything's fine?"

"Look Corey," said Kon, "Sometimes, you gotta put your behind, in your past,"

Kin rolled his eyes, "No Kon, it's actually: you gotta put your past, behind you."

"What does that have to do with anything?" groaned Corey, flopping onto the couch.

"The point is, you're too worried about the lyric-writing failures of the past to get around your terrible skills!" explained Kon.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Kin, "So, bad things happen, but you can't keep fearing the same mistakes! Let go of your past, then you can improve your present!"

"Hakuna Matata!" finished Kon.

"Hakuna Ma-whatsit?" asked Corey.

"Remember? From 'The Lion King'?" said Kin with a smile, "It means no worries!"

"Yeah, that does ring a few bells…" admitted Corey, "But I still feel rubbish,"

The twins winked at each other.

_Kin: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase  
>Kon: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze<br>Kin: It means no worries for the rest of your days  
>Kon: It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata<em>

_Kin and Kon: Hakuna Matata!_

Corey: "Hakuna Matata?"

Kon: "Yeah. It's our motto!"

Corey: "What's a motto?"

Kin: "Nothing. What's a-motto with you?" (Both laugh)

Kon: "Those two words will solve all your problems"

Kin: "That's right. Take Pumbaa here,"

_Kin: Why, when he was a young warthog..._

_Kon: When I was a young warthog!  
><em>Kin: "Very nice…"

Kon: "Thanks!"

_Kin: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal,  
>He could clear the Savannah after every meal!<br>Kon: I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned.  
>And it hurt, that my friends never stood downwind!<em>

_Kin: Phew! _

_Kon: And oh, the shame!_

_Kin: He was ashamed!  
>Kon: Thoughta changin' my name!<em>

_Kin: o\Oh, what's in a name?  
>Kon: And I got downhearted, <em>

_Kin: How did you feel? _

_Kon: Every time that I…  
>Kin: Hey Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids! <em>

_Kon: Oh, sorry…_

_Kin and Kon: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase!  
>Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!<br>Corey: It means no worries, for the rest of your days! _

_Kin: Yeah, sing it, kid!  
>All: It's our problem-free philosophy, Hakuna Matata!<em>

_Hakuna Matata×4_

_Corey: It means no worries, for the rest of your days!  
>It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata<em>

_All: Hakuna Matata  
>Hakuna Matata<br>Hakuna Matata_

**I did try a full Grojband/lion king parody but I couldn't really make it work, so I'll just be posting the songs. But that's close enough! Let me know which Lion King song you wanna see next!**

**DQ out!**


End file.
